Je t'aime, Molly
by Wengaren
Summary: Post S4 - Depuis l'appel de Sherlock, Molly n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. De simples mots qui lui ont laissé le cœur brisé mais qui peuvent aussi changer le cours des choses...


Hey !

Voici un nouvel OS, post saison 4 sur Sherlock et Molly

Si vous avez le moindre avis dessus, bon ou mauvais, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Je le dis à chaque fois, mais il doit sûrement avoir des fautes, et je m'en excuse par avance.

 ** _Les personnages appartiennent tous à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et la BBC._**

 ** _JE T'AIME, MOLLY_**

 ** _Sherlock Holmes ; Molly Hooper - Drame ; Romance_**

* * *

Molly n'était pas rentrée chez elle depuis plus de 36h. Elle avait effectué sa journée de travail habituelle puis avait enchainée sur une permanence de nuit. Elle était épuisée, sans aucuns doutes, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrée chez elle. Être seule, dans son appartement, lui était impossible, alors la jeune femme s'était réfugiée à corps perdu dans le travail. Elle aurait voulu rester dans cette morgue, à côtés de ces cadavres, dans ce silence, pendant des jours et des jours encore. Cependant, elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle allait devoir quitter ce cocon qu'elle s'était créée. La fatigue prenait petit à petit le dessus. Bien sûr, une pièce était aménager pour ceux qui était de garde, la nuit, mais elle n'y avait pas mit un pied. Elle avait gardé son esprit occupé, heure après heure pour ne pas y penser. Noyée dans son travail, la jeune femme n'avait même pas remarqué que la nuit avait laissé place au jour.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son dernier coup de fil. Lui. A l'origine de tout ces maux. Celui qu'elle haïssait, autant qu'elle aimait. Après tout, entre amour et haine, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Qu'un seul et tout petit pas. Ses nuits était devenues difficiles. Quand elle parvenait à fermer les yeux et plonger dans les bras de Morphée, un réveil brutal l'attendait, alors, elle dormait le moins possible.

« Il faut que vous rentriez chez vous, Melle Hooper et également que vous preniez quelques jours de congés. »

Molly sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu son chef entrer dans la pièce

« Non, je ne veux pas. »

Sa voix s'était à peine élevée dans les airs mais son ton était suppliant.

« Molly, vous êtes épuisée, vous tenez à peine debout et personne ne vous a vu prendre un seul repas depuis que vous avez commencé votre travail. Alors soit vous prenez des congés vous-même, soit je vous mets en congés forcés, à vous de voir mais vous ne remettrez pas un pied dans cette morgue tant que vous n'êtes pas rentrée chez vous pour vous reposer et manger, compris ?

Le ton sec de la voix fit frissonner la jeune femme qui gardait ses poings fermés pour se donner une certaine contenance lors de l'échange et ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle était face à un mur et n'avait pas le choix de quitter son travail pour une durée qu'elle savait indéterminée.

« Très bien, je finis...

\- Je vais finir ceci à votre place. Rentrez chez vous. »

Un simple son sorti de ses lèvres pour signifier son accord, de toute façon, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucun choix. Sa démarche, à la fois lourde et fragile, la mena au vestiaire pour se changer et récupérer ses affaires. Arrivée dans la petite pièce, elle se laissa tomber sur le banc présent au centre. Ses yeux l'a brulait. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais rien de sortait. Non, la source de larmes de son corps s'était tarie. Elle respira un grand coup et puisa dans les ressources de son corps pour se changer. Une fois cela fait, elle reprit sa route, vers l'extérieur, avec un pas qui se fit encore plus fragile. En ouvrant la porte, l'air frais lui agressa le visage.

Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle par la voie la plus rapide, elle ne se voyait pas marcher jusqu'à chez elle. Son corps ne le lui permettrait jamais. Alors, elle se résigna à faire appel à un taxi d'une main et resserra son écharpe contre elle. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'une voiture s'immobilise devant elle et que le chauffeur lui demande où elle allait. Ce n'ai quand entendant une seconde fois la demande de l'homme qu'il comprit que sa voix ne pouvait plus émettre un seul son. Elle sorti son téléphone et pianota rapidement son adresse pour la donner, ou tout du moins, la faire lire à l'homme. Le trajet ne fut pas très long jusqu'à son domicile. Une fois la course payée, elle descendit du véhicule et marcha en direction de sa porte d'entrée. D'une main tremblante, elle récupéra les clés dans son sac pour ouvrir cette dernière et entrer dans son appartement. La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle et expira toute l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait retenu son souffle, ni même depuis quand. Puis elle se laissa tomber contre la porte, épuisée.

« Molly ?! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, le repos n'avait clairement pas été réparateur. N'ayant pas eu conscience d'être déplacé, ni même de s'être endormie, elle découvrit avec étonnement, qu'elle n'était plus allongée sur le sol, mais confortablement installé dans son sofa.

« Molly ? »

La voix qui parvient à ses oreilles était douce et couvert d'une inquiétude. Ses yeux secs étaient secs d'avoir tant pleurés et sa bouche était pâteuse. Sa tête n'était qu'un vaste vacarme, la faisant gémir de souffrance. La jeune femme ne vit qu'un verre d'eau face à elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était définitivement pas seul chez elle à cet instant précis et que cette voix n'était pas l'œuvre de son imagination. Cependant, avec son esprit brouillé et sa vision floue, elle ne reconnue, ni la voix, ni la personne postée légèrement en retrait. Peu à peu, sa vue laissait transparaitre une forme plus distinctive mais elle cherchait dans sa mémoire, le nom de la personne qui pouvait être présente à ses cotés. Sa mère ? Elle ne l'a jamais connu. Son père ? Impossible. Ou alors son esprit lui jouait vraiment des tours puisque ce dernier était décédé pendant ses études universitaires. Gregory ? Non, pas assez proche. Un collègue ? Non. Son patron ? Non, plus. John ? Peut-être. Après tout, elle était marraine de sa fille, donc assez proche pour s'inquiéter de sa « disparition ». Oui, ce devait être John. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps elle avait dormi ? Elle ne n'avait pas la moindre idée néanmoins, il lui semblait qu'il faisait nuit. Quant elle vit que la forme face à elle, avait reprit une forme totalement humaine, son cœur rata un battement. Elle se dit mentalement qu'elle devait encore être en plein rêve ou complètement à coté de la plaque.

« Sherlock ?! »

De sa voix mi-enrouée, ni tremblante ne sorti qu'un faible son pourtant parfaitement audible aux oreilles du sociopathe. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas avec un verre d'eau dans la main. Ses yeux, eux, s'étaient froncés, comme si elle espérait que ça arrange sa vue. Etait-ce un mirage ? Oui, c'était forcément ça. Rien qu'un bon vieux mirage. Avec sa fatigue, son esprit lui jouait des tours. C'était la seule explication car Sherlock ne pouvait être là. Il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter pour elle, encore moins lui apporter un verre d'eau. Il ne le ferait pas pour lui, alors pour les autres, il ne fallait pas y penser.

Néanmoins, Molly se trompait lourdement.

Oui, Sherlock était bien là. C'est même bien lui, et lui seul qui s'était inquiété de ne pas voir Molly à la morgue, alors que de toute évidence, elle était censée s'y trouver. Et le jeune sociopathe savait pertinemment que la jeune pathologiste ne manquait jamais une journée de travail. Même malade, elle restait présente. Alors quant il était arrivé à la morgue quelques heures plus tôt et que le patron de la jeune femme lui ai dit qu'elle était en congé forcé, il s'était inquiété. Sherlock Holmes s'était inquiété pour Molly Hooper.

Oui, le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de cette dernière avait été un calvaire sans nom, et une nouvelle fois, quant elle n'avait pas répondu à ses appels, il avait cru qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Et pourtant, à aucun moment, il n'aurait cru ressentir une telle sensation… Non, jamais. Pour personne. Même pas pour lui-même, lors des tortures qu'il subissait. Cependant, c'est bien ce qu'il ce passait. Lui, l'hermétique des sentiments, avait vu cette part de son cœur, qu'il pensait avoir caché profondément au fond de lui, remonter à la surface. Et contre ça, impossible, même avec la plus forte des raisons. Alors sans même réfléchir, il avait crocheté la serrure de l'appartement de la jeune pathologiste. Mais en voulant ouvrir la porte, il se rendit compte que quelque chose la bloquait. Il pensa d'abord à la chainette cependant cette dernière n'était pas enclenchée. Il pensa également que Molly ne voulait tout simplement pas le voir. Lorsque cette pensée traversa son esprit, Sherlock pensa abandonner. Son fort intérieur se refusa à brusquer Molly.

Pourtant quant il vit une mèche de cheveux châtain sur le tapis de l'entrée, son esprit lui envoya le violent signal que quelque chose d'anormal ce déroulait derrière ce morceau de bois. Ne pouvant pas passer par la porte, il brisa la fenêtre juste à côté et entra par cette dernière. Lorsqu'il vit le corps de Molly au sol, il crû défaillir. Le détective se rua vers elle et fût immédiatement soulagé de voir qu'elle respirait. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et calmer son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite. Puis, prudemment il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la déposa soigneusement sur le sofa du salon. Par la suite, il s'assit en tailleur par terre, aux cotés du corps endormi et attendit son réveil. Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que Sherlock ne bouge. Seul le battement de ses cils témoignait de son humanité. Sans ça, quiconque serait rentré dans cette pièce, en cet instant, aurait pu comparer l'homme à une statue de marbre. Puis les paupières de Molly commencèrent à bouger présageant de son réveil sous peu. Sortant de sa transe immobile, Sherlock se leva précipitamment, enlevant au passage son long manteau qui n'avait pas encore quitté et qui, à ce moment précis, le gênait.

Il marcha jusqu'à la petite cuisine de l'appartement. Celle-là même dans laquelle était Molly, le jour du fameux coup de téléphone. Son esprit se souvenait de tout, comme si cela venait de se passer. Tout son corps se paralysa. Chaque détails était ancrés dans ce foutu souvenir. Chaque mot aussi. La voix de Molly également. Ainsi que l'angoisse qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui et la profonde haine qu'il ressentait contre sa sœur. L'envie que tout s'arrête. Que cet épisode de sa vie ne soit qu'un malheureux cauchemar. Et ce sentiment, qui surpassait tous les autres. Des jours et des jours pour enfin mettre un mot sur la sensation qu'il avait ressenti ce jour là. Pour quelqu'un qui se considérait comme un génie, il tomba de haut. Il n'avait même pas su identifier ce simple sentiment qu'est la peur. La peur. Pas celle que l'on éprouve lorsque la mort joue un funeste jeu. Non, la peur de perdre un être que l'on croyait sans importance, et qui, en réalité compte beaucoup plus qu'on le pensait. Le cœur du détective rata un battement. Ce n'est que maintenant, face à cette cuisine, que tout ce mit en ordre dans sa tête et qu'il comprit enfin.

Sherlock Holmes avait eu peur de perdre Molly Hooper.

Un simple gémissement venant de cette dernière le ramena à l'instant présent. Il récupéra rapidement un verre dans un des placards et le remplit d'eau. Puis il retourna aux cotés de Molly, dans le salon. Il l'appela une première fois. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre face à elle ou, au contraire, légèrement décalé sur le coté de pour pas l'effrayer. Il désigna mentalement la deuxième option comme étant la bonne. Lorsqu'il vit les yeux de la pathologiste commencer à s'ouvrir, il prononça son prénom une deuxième fois et mit le verre d'eau à hauteur de sa vue à elle. Quand il entendit son prénom sortirent des lèvres de la jeune femme et qu'il vit ses sourcils se froncer, il comprit immédiatement qu'elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas à le voir ici.

Et ne s'attendait définitivement pas à la suite des évènements.

Le verre disparu de ses mains à lui, et l'eau qu'il contenait lui fut envoyé au visage. Non, clairement, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction mais bizarrement, il comprit. Quand son esprit refit surface, Molly n'était plus allongée dans le sofa mais debout, derrière lui. Il ne la voyait pas mais pouvait sentir sa présence à travers l'ensemble de son corps. Le jeune homme se releva, tout en restant dos à elle.

« -Sors d'ici ! »

La voix de la jeune femme était froide. Glaciale même. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi. Son dos se couvrit d'une nuée de frissons. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à présent.

« -Molly, je.. »

Sa voix rauque contrebalança avec l'ambiance de la pièce mais elle fût coupée par sa consœur, d'une froideur intense.

« -Sors d'ici ! »

Alors qu'il se tournait pour se retrouver face à Molly, Sherlock pu voir dans ses yeux, une haine indescriptible. Et cette haine, elle était entièrement pour lui et totalement méritée à ses yeux. Pourtant, il ne fit aucuns mouvements. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir, de quitter cet appartement et de laisser Molly seule. Puis il sentit une claque contre sa joue. Et des coups de poings contre son torse. Des coups bien trop faibles pour lui faire mal physiquement mais pourtant destructeur mentalement. Néanmoins, il la laissa le frapper. Elle en avait besoin, il le savait. Lui-même en avait besoin. Les coups furent de moins en moins nombreux, jusqu'à disparaitre. Le corps de la jeune femme était trop épuisé, même en ayant dormir. Avec une grande douceur, la tête de la jeune femme vint se poser sur ses poings, eux même posés sur le torse de Sherlock.

Mué par inconscience, le jeune homme fit le geste le plus humain qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait de sa vie. Il referma ses bras sur le corps frêle de Molly pour la serrer contre lui et ne pas la laisser tomber, ni même partir. Il aurait voulu la garder, comme ça, contre lui pour toujours. Puis ses lèvres se posèrent contre sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme, pour y poser un baiser qu'il aurait voulu éternel. Le temps coula lentement, autour d'eux, et rien ne pouvait les déranger. Ni leurs téléphones qui ne cessait de sonner dans une symphonie qu'ils ne semblaient pas entendre. Ni le bruit de la rue qui s'était, soudainement, animée. Ni même le chat de Molly qui n'arrêtait pas de miauler aux pieds de sa propriétaire.

Pourtant, le corps lourd de Molly, ramena Sherlock à l'extérieur de la bulle qui s'était formée autour d'eux. La jeune femme était épuisée et s'il ne l'a tenait pas d'en ses bras, elle serait sûrement déjà tombée au sol depuis longtemps. Alors il décida dans la porter, telle une mariée, et la garda contre lui, le plus possible. Puis, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Molly pour l'installer confortablement dans son lit, et la laisser se reposer tranquillement. Elle en avait grand besoin.

En la regardant, là, allongée, il se dit que pour la première fois de sa vie, son corps et son cœur s'étaient accroché à quelqu'un. Et bien que tout au long de sa vie, Mycroft n'avait eu que cesse de lui répéter que les sentiments n'étaient que le poison de l'existence, à cet instant, il n'en avait que faire. Ce qui lui importait, là, maintenant, c'était de rester avec la jeune femme étendue dans ce lit. Rester avec elle et la regarder dormir. Regarder ses douces paupières clauses, son visage angélique et sa poitrine qui montait et descendait, au grès de sa respiration. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Il enleva ses chaussures et se coucha à ses cotés. Molly, qui dû sentir sa présence vint se coller contre lui, la tête dans son cou. Sherlock passa, alors, précautionneusement son bras autour d'elle pour la resserrer contre lui et posa sa tête contre celle de Molly.

Ils restèrent, ainsi, couchés dans le lit de la jeune femme pendant plusieurs heures, perdant totalement la notion du temps. Personne ne virent les déranger, et leurs portables avait cessé d'emmètrent le moindre son. Seule une parole vint briser le silence ambiant. Une parole qui, il le savait, ne résoudrait pas la situation mais que Sherlock avait besoin d'exprimer. Une parole que la jeune femme, blottit dans ses bras, entendit.

« - Je t'aime, Molly ».


End file.
